halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Necros
Halo Fanon:Necros is the latest Halo Fanon Community Project for Halo Fanon. The aim of this new project is to create a new generation in the Halo storyline, through the combination of the Halo Fanon community's writing skill and imaginative talent. Hopefully, through the evolution of this project, new characters, weapons, RPs, Games, Stories and other articles will come as a fruition. Introduction The year is 2596, it has been almost fifty years since the end of the Human-Covenant War. After the war the remaining Prophet led Jiralhanae slipped into the darkness of uncharted space, to hide where they could not be found and the Humans and Sangheili set up a strong and lasting alliance. For fifty years, peace has reigned, with multi racial trading companies, such as the Combined Arms mining company, a Sangheili-Human operated mining company, hiring Unggoy and Lekgolo contractors, the Katakes-Robinson Company, weapon contractors for both the United Sangheili Republic and the UNSC and others flourishing under the Alliance of United Races, the overall power of known space, founded by the UN and the USR. However, the peace has slowly been eroded by the activities of Kig-Yar Pirates, rogue Kig-Yar clans that refused to yield to the UNSC-USR during their defeat of the Covenant, rebel humans on the border worlds, slowly building up to another insurrection, Sangheili nationalist extremists and the resurgence of the Covenant, launching a higher and higher frequency number of raids on the UN, out of reach of the USR forces. Prompted into massive rearmament, rebuilding the UNSC fleet from a few Human-Covenant War era ships to a fleet of hundreds modernised with new weapons, shielding, slip space drives and new crew. With a massive rearmament program, rearming and reorganizing a newly conscripted Marine Corps, now split into Mobile and Flexible regiments, the Flexible regiments replacing the now outdated and near unused UNSC Army, is armed with a wide plethora of tanks, armoured vehicles, attack craft, rifles, pistols, rockets, missiles, energy shields and energy weapons. However as the Remnant are crushed to dust, a new foe emerges. On the furthest reaches of AUR controlled space, they come, like an intergalactic locust swarm, stripping worlds of all resources. Cities are demolished and stripped mined, biological matter broken down for useful materials, geothermal heat sucked out, molten metals removed from planets, seas drained, atmospheres stripped and all sentient life absorbed into the swarm to serve it, in some way or form. Their technology humbles both the UNSC and the Sangheili, with Nanites that can enslave people to locust swarm or bring the dead back to life, tanks that can modify themselves in minutes for a new task, small scale slipspace bubbles for battlefield teleportation, manipulation of energy weapons beyond even the Huragok race, near perfect replicas of those captured by the swarm for infiltration of society and the ability to shape living tissue and graft it to their machines. They are called the Necros, and their aim is the strip the galaxy clean of the Sangheili and Humans. However, the Sangheili and UNSC are not done, not yet. With modernised weapons and fleets, vast arrays of millions of soldiers and a new group of SPARTANS, they will not go out without a fight. In the meantime, other races stand ready by their side. The advance Machina, cyborg nomads that refuse to surrender their sentience to the Necros, the disciplined Vorenus, once in the grasp of devastating civil war until helped by the AUR, stand with the other Allied Races, ready to give their lives, the near extinct Plainsfierians, enigmatic shape shifters who refuse to be destroyed twice within a millennium, the Jiralhanae Packs loyal to High Chieftains Marius and Gauius, the Lekgolo warriors employed by the Sangheili and the Kig-Yar mercenary clans in their hire, who will fight, though not necessarily die, for the right amount of money. However, can so few stem the tide of the billions swarming out of the darkest reaches of space? Only time will tell. As the Necros swarm comes forth, what will you do? Rules The obvious things apply to this. No god modding, good grammar, nothing stupid and nonsensical and most importantly stick to canon. For any articles for this project, add to the top, to bring it into the fold of this collection. Overall, I’ll be acting as content manager for this project, guiding you through the horrific war zone that will be the Necros war. This project is free to join, I can’t stop you from doing that, but I will be there to namespace any articles that are inherently stupid. Also, on a few other notes, the SPARTAN-Program of the time is the above linked IV. You can make an IV for that, make your own program and I chop off yer nuts. On the notion of Spartans, IIIs are going to be a little hard to put in, I doubt you will be able to work any of your existing III characters into it so you may wish to create a new one or make a new page of SPARTAN-Gwhatever (Necros) and create a ‘Necros’ history for them. And on a final note of SPARTANS, I have room within the storyline for Four IIs, it’s not a case of first come first serve though. Out of whoever applies for it I’ll choose who isn’t contradicting an existing SPARTAN within the Necros storyline and who has the best one. Oh, the number one rule for this project is, have fun! Any questions as to this project, arouse them on them on the talk page. If its going to be more questions about the Necros, i plan not to reveal them yet. Give it a month or two. Edit I'm going to give me one privlege which is to deny a article the right to be within the Necros project, effective this Friday. Effectivly, I'll edit the Necros War out of any articles with it in if the user does not once told. Furthermore, to avoid millions and millions of different templates, i'm going to compound all UNSC Necros War vehicles into one, UNSC necros war era weapons into one, etc etc. How to Guide How to make...A SPARTAN IV How to make...A Machina How to make...A Plainsfierian How to make...A Vorenus If you want peace, be ready for war The First two waves of Necros RPs have been announced, ready to occur at a later, unrevealed date. First Wave Battle of Kanna The year is 2607. The Brutes have been raiding UNSC territory on a increasingly large scale, and now it comes down to this. Kanna, a border colony world. Having survived dozens of raids, now the full force of the Covenant Remnant is coming to Kanna. The UNSC Navy and Marines stand ready to defend it. Though the SPARTAN-IVs have not yet been finished, the finest marines and naval personel stand ready to defend the colony of Kanna. Battle of Vespera The UNSC are not the only faction facing Remnant attractions. The USR are faced with a raid on their colony of Vespera. The USR won't stand idley by while this transpires. OPERATION:WARDOG Operation Wardog was the first 'real' operation of the SPARTAN-IVs. The operation was a protracted guerilla campaign against Brute occupiers on the world of Hannibal III. Dark Tower A break away group of Sangheili nationalist extremists have acquired a Covenant-Human War era relic, abandoned during the Covenant destruction of a UNSC world. They called it a NOVA Bomb, and its powers can destroy planets and whole fleets. Tasked with hunting and destroying these rebels, the Special Operations Commander of the USR, Kasr 'Revsar, has been tasked with hunting down these dissidents and destroying them, utterly and dismantling the ferocious bomb, before they can use it to destroy a human settlement. OPERATION:ARSENAL For 13 years the Vorenus Imperium has struggled with internal stribe as dissident clans within their structure gradually destabilise their already weak economy and prepare to topple them. However, thanks to AUR survaliance assistance, many rebel bases have been discovered, even the headquaters of their elusive General Kala Nilliana. Now the time has come to strike. Death to Corporations A Machina Federation Trade vessel, the Glorious Merchant, during a routine journey to trade materials for missile warheads in UNSC space discovered something. A distress signal. On a lonley world, controlled by a corporation, they traced the signal of a Machina long thought dead. Rather than informing the UNSC, they immediatly informed the Machina Lineages. Rather than getting the UNSC aid they choose to make a quick, surgical strike to recover their comrade from a cold corporations grasp and return him to his people. With the Wild Seven leading a special operations company, they have only one task. free their brother and leave nothing behind. "Looks like we have some booty...." The Plainsfierians have been relying on Sangheili, Machina and UNSC trading for far too long. If they are to recover from their near extiction they must recover the last elements of their empire. In the Oris Nebula, hidden for nearly two hundred years, the Super Carrier, Blade of Skaar, has been found. Unfortunatly, the Kig-Yar pirate clans found it first. Through guile, stealth and, if needed, sheer brute forces, they will retrieve what is theres before the Kig Yar fix it and jump it out system. OPERATION:REAPER Dissident factions within the UNSC have started to creep up once more. The UNSC is ready to deploy the SPARTANS to crush this rebellion before it builds in one swift motion. Second Wave OPERATION:FIRE was a highly secret operation devised to destroy the Covenant Remnant once and for all. Using A number of diversionary attacks, the aim was to draw out the defences around the Prophet of Deliverance and assassinate him and his council of Chieftains, ending the war and leaving the Brutes leaderless. OPERATION:SPITFIRE The USR were tasked with a diversionary planetary assault upon the fortress world of Kavar, with the aim of spreading as much havok and chaos as possible, drawing out Brute defenders and forcing them into an open battle. OPERATION:BUSHFIRE The Vorenus Imperium was tasked with a vital assault upon the major supply line at Tartuen Asteroid field, with the fleet raking the convoys there with fire and the Mobile Infantry taking and holding various supply stations and weapon platforms. The aim was to lure more and more enemy forces in awaiting ambushes. OPERATION:WILDFIRE The Machina Federation was given the task of assaulting the important manufacturing facilites at the Clarven IV shipyards. The First and Second Expenditionary Fleet aimed to crush the defending forces and land ther troops to carry on the job while the Third fleet waited in ambush for enemy reinforcements. OPERATION:BACKFIRE The Plainsfier clans had the mission of infiltrating the Malvena mining world and causing as much chaos as possible, destroying mines, sabotaging ships, destroying plantary defences before the fleet arrives to crush the forces, then await enemy reinforcements where their captured plantery guns could be turned on the Brutes. OPERATION:HELLFIRE The UNSC had the most prestigous task of crushing the Brute forces at Azaria where Deliverance resided. The SPARTAN-IVs arrived as a scout force in a captured cruiser, alerting the main UNSC armada as to when the Brutes pulled out to the diversionary assaults before deploy to ground and satillite targets to disable important facilites. The armada, armed with a slipspace scrambled with the intent of blocking communications and exit out of the system, aim for nothing but all out destruction of the enemy fleet. Sign up (Put your user name down, no sigs, for the sake of brevity) *Spirit-of-HALO *Erb196 *Ajax 013 *Rotaretilbo *Sgt.Johnson *Subtank *Lordofmonsterisland *The parkster *H*bad *Whitehwk *SPARTAN-118 *Justanothergrunt *SPARTAN-077 *SPARTAN-501 *Spartan G-23 *Demakhis *117649 Annihilative Repentance *Hollywood101x *SPARTAN 119 *Matt-256 *Grievous797 *Spartan-118 *Eaite'Oodat *SilverSword *Kytar 'Tresam *MasterGreen999 *Anno 'Rhculee *AdonisAleus *Freelancer Serial *Halo3General *Matoro3311 *Hasharin *Arbiter7290 *CF001 *Baccus78 *Angel54 *Smokerules *Scarab-Grunt *Spartan-091 *ONI recon 111 *Jolly W. Roberts *Logmon *spartan-53 *ODST Joshie *Spartan 112 *FightWithHonor *User:Kebath 'Holoree *Delta-269 *Grievous797 *SpecopsElite342 *TheJester190